A transport refrigeration system (TRS) is generally used to control an environmental condition (e.g., temperature, humidity, air quality, and the like) within a refrigerated transport unit (e.g., a container on a flat car, an intermodal container, etc.), a truck, a box car, or other similar transport unit (generally referred to as a “refrigerated transport unit”). TRSs can be multi-zone temperature control systems (MTCS), which are known. The MTCS can be used to cool, heat and defrost multiple locations within the transport unit (TU) to multiple different temperatures. The MTCS can include a host unit, and one or more remote units that may be provided in different locations of the TU for separate cooling of the respective locations. In some cases, the MTCS can have two or more remote units without a host unit.